Fandom Compilation
by sifi
Summary: On a normal day on DS9 an anomaly penetrates the station, and a strange man appears, followed by many others.
1. On A Normal Day

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you can do this?" Julian Bashir interrupted right as Miles O'Brien threw the dart, causing him to miss.

"Now that's cheating!" Miles responded. Julian laughed. They were playing one of their many dart games, and Julian was just barely ahead, and wanted to keep it that way. Quark's was pretty empty today, so he had to create his own distractions.

Just then Quark walked over, "Do you have to play that game here. You're scaring away all the customers."

"We're not scaring away anybody Quark. Look around. Your place is a mess," Bashir countered, gesturing around the bar. True to his word, Quark's bar hadn't been cleaned in days. The tables were sticky from drinks, and the floors had food all over them.

Quark responded, "It's not my fault. All my waiters quit to go back to Ferenginar. It's that stupid anomaly. It keeps getting larger and larger."

"Yes, we know," Bashir said. Then raising his voice to mock Major Kira he said, "Captain, if we don't get this under control soon it's going to destroy DS9, and then after that Bajor!"

"What was that Doctor?" Major Kira asked, having just walked in. She surveyed the room, looking disgusted by the filth, but oddly happy.

"Nothing Major," Julian responded, a little afraid.

"I thought so. Now Quark, Captain Sisko is about to declare an evacuation of all non-essential personnel. We're going to open negotiations with the Dominion. We have reason to believe that they've caused this anomaly. The Captain feels that you'll be best for the job since you've had more contact with them then the rest of us." Kira announced, suddenly looking glum. It was well known that she didn't like Quark, so she obviously didn't agree with the Captain's decision.

"Um. No thanks Major. I'll just go pack." Quark replied, looking scared.

"That wasn't a question Quark. You're in charge of the negotiations with the Dominion. You better not fail," Major Kira said quickly, then promptly left.

"Well, good luck to you Quark," Julian offered.

"All non-essential personnel, prepare for an evacuation. I repeat, prepare for evacuation," Sisko's voice came over the intercom. "All Starfleet officers should report for duty immediately."

"Thanks for letting us stay Quark," O'Brien said, then walked off, Julian right behind him.

Quark sat down on a bar stool and sighed, "This day just keeps getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly his personal intercom blared to life, "Quark, meet me in my office. I need to go over the finer points with you," Sisko's voice came through again, then the intercom shut off.

Quark did one last look at his bar, then quickly turned and walked out. He headed straight for a turbolift. _Maybe it's not to late to change Sisko's mind, _thought Quark.

Just as the doors to the turbolift closed, a strange figure appeared on the promenade.

"Captain, I really don't think I'm the right person for this job," Quark said right as he walked into Sisko's office.

"Well I do, and I don't really care whether or not you're confident enough. You've already dealt with the Dominion, and you'll," Sisko responded, but before he could finish the station shook. He quickly got up and exited the office. "Report," he ordered.

"The anomaly has penetrated the shields," Dax reported.

"How many of the runabout's got away?" Sisko asked.

"All of them," Dax reported. It's just the bridge crew now. And Quark," Dax answered.

The turbolift could be heard arriving, then came suddenly into view. "What is this place. I've never been anywhere like it. And that's rare. I've been just about everywhere."


	2. More Surprises

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I typed this up on my tablet and then I went traveling for the holidays, so I couldn't transfer it or upload it. Anyway...**

**Since the story is called Fandom Compilation, that's what I'm planning on creating. I'm combining all of my fandoms into one big, ultimate story. Since my most favorite fandom is DS9, it will be centered there. Now, off to our adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows/books/other stuff in this story. Except for the Baku and Zyte (more on those later).**

"Harry? What do you think this thing is?" Ron inquired. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing in front of a what appeared to be a portal, but much larger. It stretched across the entire castle and was slowly sucking it in.

"I've no idea Ron. It's not like any magic I've ever seen. Pretty soon the whole castle will be gone," Harry replied.

Suddenly it came through the window and began sucking them in. "Haaaarrrrrrryyyyyyy!" Ron cried, then was promptly sucked in.

"RON!" Harry yelled, but continued his struggle to get away, but it was in vain. Only seconds after Ron was sucked in Harry and Hermione were as well.

"Captain. I'm picking up an anomaly off our starboard bow. My gosh, it's growing extremely fast! Sir, we're being sucked in!" Sulu reported. The Enterprise had been patrolling for days and everyone was getting a little bit bored. Since reaction times were slower than usual the crew was unprepared for this. As people were scrambling to their posts the ship began rocking violently. The few people who were actually prepared were knocked out of there seats, and the Enterprise was pulled in.

"Obi-Wan. Come here. What do you make of this?" Qui-Gon asked. Qui-Gon had seen many things, but there had never been something that appeared to be natural, but was carefully following them. They were on a training mission on Dagobah, and Qui-Gon had noticed a floating purple blob following them. It had the ability to go through objects, but he was able to hold it back with the force. It had finally confronted him directly, and he was now struggling.

"What is that Master? It looks like some sort of portal." Obi-Wan said, finally catching up.

"I need to get a closer look. Hold it back for me." Qui-Gon ordered, sounding very curious. Doing as he was told, Obi-Wan created a barrier between himself and the portal using the force. Qui-Gon circled around, but when he got withing 15 feet, he was thrown off his feet and taken into the portal. Losing his concentration, Obi-Wan's barrier collapsed and he was taken as well.

"Who are you and how did you get on my station?" Sisko demanded. It wasn't to uncommon for an unknown person to come aboard DS9, but to get all the way to ops, that was almost unheard of.

"Well let's see. My name is the Doctor, and I," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Sisko interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I was just minding my own business in London when a purple thing started chasing me down the street. I barely made it back to the TARDIS in time," the Doctor finished.

"I've heard of you. There's a whole conspiracy theory about you. You're the man who supposedly saved Earth countless times, but always vanished in a blue box." Dax interjected.

"Yep. That's me. I was just on my way to see Amy and Rory when that purple blob started chasing me. I wanted to show them my new hat. It looks brilliant doesn't it? Wait a second, what do you mean conspiracy theory? That wasn't just a theory," the Doctor inquired.

"Yeah. Just a few news articles and a couple of pictures and that's it. There's really not much about you," Dax answered. Suddenly the station rocked from weapons fire.

"Sir! Unknown ship firing some kind of pulse laser at us. We're taking heavy damage!" Ensign Nog reported.

"There is no way this day could get any worse," Quark moaned.

**A/N: So far we have Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Star Trek: The Original Series, and Star Wars all meeting at DS9. People, this is where it gets complicated.**


End file.
